uktransportfandomcom-20200216-history
South Harrow tube station
| platforms = 2 | tubeexits09 = 2.27 | tubeexits10 = 2.40 | tubeexits11 = 2.28 | tubeexits12 = 2.26 |latitude= |longitude= }} South Harrow is a London Underground station on the Uxbridge branch of the Piccadilly Line. The station is between Sudbury Hill and Rayners Lane. It is located on Northolt Road (A312). The station is in Travelcard Zone 5. There is a bus stand outside the station. History South Harrow station was opened on 28 June 1903 by the Metropolitan District Railway (MDR, now the District Line) as the terminus of its new extension from Park Royal & Twyford Abbey. This new extension was, together with the existing tracks back to Acton Town, the first section of the Underground's surface lines to be electrified and operate electric instead of steam trains.Clive's Underground Line Guides, District Line, Dates The Deep level tube lines open at that time (City & South London Railway, Waterloo & City Railway and Central London Railway) had been electrically powered from the start. On 1 March 1910, the MDR was extended north to meet the Metropolitan Railway (MR, now the Metropolitan Line) tracks at Rayners Lane and services commenced over the MR's tracks to Uxbridge. North of the station the line crosses the Roxeth Marsh; the viaduct over it between South Harrow and Rayners Lane was an engineering feat of the time. On 4 July 1932, the Piccadilly Line was extended to run west of its original terminus at Hammersmith sharing the route with the District Line to Ealing Common. From Ealing Common to South Harrow, the District Line was replaced by the Piccadilly Line. From South Harrow north, an isolated District Line service continued to operate to Uxbridge until 22 October 1933 when the Piccadilly Line took over the service to Uxbridge. The original station building was located approximately 170m south of the existing station and was accessed from South Hill Avenue. It is similar to the building still in use at North Ealing and remains, adjacent to the eastbound platform, in the car park on the north side of the tracks. On 5 July 1935, a new station was opened accessed from Northolt Road. The new station building was designed by Charles Holden as a graduated structure stepping up on each side to the platforms of the high level tracks. The brick walls and bands of horizontal glazing are capped with a series of flat concrete slab roofs. Services The typical off-peak service is a train in each direction every ten minutes. Half of northbound trains terminate at Rayners Lane tube station and the other half continue to the terminus of the line at Uxbridge. Transport links London bus routes 114, 140, 258, 395, 398, 487, H9, H10 and H12. References External links * Harrow.gov.uk, South Harrow station, 1913 * London's Transport Museum Photographic Archive ** A children's outting is leaving the station. ** ** ** ** ** Looking towards entrance Category:Piccadilly Line stations Category:Tube stations in Harrow Category:Former Metropolitan District Railway stations Category:Railway stations opened in 1903 Category:Railway stations closed in 1935 Category:Railway stations opened in 1935 Category:Charles Holden buildings